Another Girl
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Hari ini aku datang khusus untuk mengganggu Yunho" YunJae GS


_Yang ku tahu dulu kami sempat satu SMA sebelum akhirnya aku pindah ke sekolah khusus putri. Dia murid yang cerdas dan berprestasi kala itu. Rajin dan disiplin sehingga terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Saat itu ada rumors yang beredar bahwa dia berpacaran dengan seorang anggota paduan suara yang sering berpenampilan seksi dan cantik. Itu hanya rumors yang tidak ku tahu kebenarannya sampai sekarang ketika ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa dia sedang mencium mesra perempuan itu, perempuan yang ku tahu adalah sepupu dari sepupunya sendiri. Apakah ini permainan takdir? Atau hanya kebetulan hingga scenario hidupku harus berakhir mengenaskan dengan terlibat dalam hubungan rumit 3 orang itu? Andai aku boleh memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, akan ku tuliskan kisah yang biasa saja agar hidupku bisa berjalan lancar sesuai kemauanku tanpa harus merasakan marah dan sakit hati. Tapi bukankah hidup memang seperti ini? Bilamana semulus jalan tol berarti bukan hidup namun sebuah cerita picisan yang sering ku lihat dalam setiap drama-drama tidak bermutu yang sering diputar menjelang senja ataupun yang sering diangkat dalam sebuah novel romantis membosankan. Dan apabila aku harus terlibat maka aku tidak sudi menjadi pihak pesakitan. Karena aku yang akan menentukan kemana harus ku bawa hidupku dan akan seperti apa hidupku nantinya jika memang harus berada diantara mereka._

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 _ **Tittle**_ _ **: Another Girl (GS)**_

 _ **Writer**_ _ **: NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **: Romance**_

 _ **Rate**_ _ **: Bergantung sudut pandang individu yang membaca**_

 _ **Cast**_ _ **: Member DBSK and others (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan).**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: : They are not mine but this storu and OOC are mine, NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_ _ **TANPA EDIT**_ _ **!**_

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

Usai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah besar bercat lavender, gadis cantik berambut panjang yang dicat kecoklatan itu berjalan perlahan menuju teras depan. Suara hak sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai membuat suasana rumah yang terlihat sepi itu menjadi sedikit gaduh. Menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik, ditekannya bel pintu beberapa kali. Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama seorang pelayan sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jaejoong _Agashi_."

Dilepaskannya kaca mata hitam yang membingkai sepasang mata seindah mutiara rusa betina miliknya, menyelipkannya di saku kemeja _baby_ _pink_ nya lantas melempar senyum pada perempuan berumur yang membukakan pintu untuknya. " _Annyeong Ahjumma_ …." Diberikannya bungkusan berisi beragam buah dan kue kering pada sang _ahjumma_ , berjalan memasuki rumah tanpa diminta. Rok sebatas paha yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya membuatnya seperti model yang sedang berjalan di _cat walk_.

"Yunho _sshi_ baru saja keluar." Ucap sang _ahjumma_. Usai menutup pintu perempuan paruh baya itu mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak kesini untuk mencari Yunho." Sahut Jaejoong. Sebelum melewati ruang tamu gadis cantik itu berbalik dan menatap sang _ahjumma_ dengan mata indahnya. "Apakah Junki dan Tiffany ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang."

"Baguslah…." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Apa _Agashi_ mau memasak seperti setiap kali datang kemari?" Tanya sang ahjumma.

"Tidak hari ini _Ahjumma_. Hari ini aku datang khusus untuk mengganggu Yunho." Jawabnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan sang _Ahjumma_ yang kebingungan.

 **3 3 3**

Tiga bulan sudah Kim Jaejoong menjadi tunangan Jung Yunho –tentu saja atas perjodohan paksa yang sudah disepakati oleh orang tua Jaejoong dan Kakek Yunho. Yunho sudah tidak memiliki orang tua semenjak usianya lima tahun, mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di Negara Cina ketika sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Tiga bulan juga Jaejoong terjebak dalam situasi tidak mengenakan. Dirinya bagaikan seorang cameo dalam drama picisan yang menyeret penerus keluarga Jung sebagai tokoh utamanya. Tidak melawan, Jaejoong justru memainkan perannya dengan baik. Peran antagonis −perusak, perebut kebahagiaan orang namun tetap anggun ibarat iblis berwajah malaikat.

"Ku dengar dari _ahjuma_ kau datang." Ucap Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Melempar begitu saja jaket kulit mahalnya ke arah sofa yang berada di dekat jendela kaca. Melirik tanpa minat Jaejoong yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Yunho.

"Ya. Untuk mengganggumu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau selalu datang untuk hal satu itu?" Tanya Yunho. Tanpa memedulikan kehadiran Jaejoong, pemuda berkulit _tan_ bermata setajam mata musang itu mengganti melepas kausnya dan menggantinya dengan singlet warna hitam, melepas celana jeansnya dengan celana buntung (celana kolor/ kain sebatas lutut).

"Kau dan Tiffany pernah menjalin hubungan istimewa saat masih SMA dulu. Lalu kau membuat kesalahan pada Junki hingga Junki mengalami cacat pada kakinya sampai sekarang. Kau minta maaf pada Junki dan berjanji akan melakukan apa saja agar Junki bisa memaafkanmu. Junki mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Tiffany sebagai tebusannya." Celoteh Jaejoong. "Kalau benar seperti itu kejadiannya, kau sangat kejam Jung Yunho. Tiffany bukanlah barang yang bisa kalian –keluarga Jung serah terimakan dengan begitu mudahnya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong malas. "Ku rasa kau cocok menjadi seorang penulis. Karanganmu sangat bagus." Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

"Kemarilah!" pinta Yunho. "Putarlah kaset DVD di atas televisi itu dan kau akan sedikit mengerti seperti apa hubungan kami yang sebenarnya dan melupakan hipotesismu yang sangat ngawur itu!"

Jaejoong melompat bangun dan berjalan menghampiri televisi di hadapan Yunho. Melakukan intruksi yang Yunho berikan tadi sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho. "Agak panas ya?" komentarnya.

"Karena kau tidak menyalakan ACnya." Komentar Yunho yang membuka jendela didekatnya hingga angin sejuk perlahan-lahan memasuki kamarnya yang sedikit terasa panas.

"Eh… itu kan Junki dan Tiffany." Pekik Jaejoong sambil menunjuk video yang sedang diputar. "Mereka… memakai seragam SMA? Berarti itu video ketika mereka masih SMA?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja!" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho lagi. Matanya terpaku pada layar 21 inc yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di sebuah ruang ganti. Mata indah itu membulat ketika video itu kemudian mempertontonkan adegan dimana 2 tokohnya sedang berciuaman panas, tangan keduanya meraba-raba bagian tubuh lawan mainnya sebelum adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh mereka yang belum dewasa secara psikologis itu terpampang nyata dihadapan Jaejoong melalui perantara video.

"Apa ini?" jerit Jaejoong histeris.

"Masih banyak video seperti ini. Saat itu Tiffany adalah kekasihku. Junki memang sudah lama menyukainya dan aku pun tahu hal itu. Ku kira mereka paham posisi mereka dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan dibelakangku. Tetapi lihat! Video ini adalah salah satu buktinya. Junki dan Tiffany tidak tahu bahwa aku telah mengetahui borok yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini. Lalu Junki dan aku mengalami kecelakaan sepeda motor. Aku yang menyetir saat itu hingga kaki Junki patah dan tidak bisa kembali normal lagi. Ia harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Ia bilang sebagai permintaan maaf aku harus membiarkannya mendekati Tiffany. Dan ku biarkan saja mereka melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak butuh perempuan yang tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya sendiri. Kesucian bagi seorang perempuan sangat penting untukku." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Tapi tunggu! Darimana kau mendapatkan video ini? Masih banyak video yang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kakek dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah karena rekaman cctv. Junki dan Tiffany terancam dikeluarkan namun kakek menutup mulut sekolah agar membiarkan keduanya tetap berada disana. Lebih dari 10 milyar won kakek keluarkan untuk pria brengsek dan perempuan jalang itu!" jawab Yunho.

"Kau pasti terluka?"

"Bukankah kau datang untuk menggangguku? Kenapa malah bersimpati padaku, huh?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tapi yang ku lihat selama ini Tiffany sepertinya masih ada hati padamu."

"Perempuan yang tidak bisa menjaga kehormatan dirinya tidak pantas diperjuangkan." Komentar Yunho.

"Kau pernah tidur dengan Tiffany?" Tanya Jaejoong. Wajah polosnya sangat bertentangan dengan sikapnya yang sering kelewat batas.

"Aku hanya akan meniduri perempuan yang ku percaya akan melahirkan keturunanku." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti. Sedikit mempermainkan 3 orang yang menyemat duri dalam hati masing-masing itu kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan.

 **3 3 3**

"Kenapa kau tidak masak? Aku suka masakanmu." Ucap Yunho saat acara makan siang.

"Eh? Bukankah Tiffany sudah berada disini sejak pagi? Ku pikir dia yang akan memasak untuk kita." Komentar Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya padahal jelas-jelas gadis cantik itu tahu bahwa orang yang baru saja ia sebut namanya tidak bisa memasak. "Bukankah tidak sopan kalau tiap datang aku selalu menjajah dapur? Nanti _ahjuma_ memarahiku lagi."

"Tiffany kurang bisa memasak." Kali ini Junki yang bicara.

"Kurang bisa bukan berarti tidak bisa, kan? Bisa dilatih." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Tiffany yang memasang wajah cemberut. "Lain kali kita masak sama-sama ya."

Tiffany hanya melempar senyum tipis untuk Jaejoong. Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu ia kurang suka dengan kehadiran gadis 'sok' polos itu dikediaman keluarga Jung, terlebih Jaejoong datang sebagai tunangan –calon istri Yunho. Sebagian hati kecil Tiffany belum rela bila Yunho bertunangan dengan Jaejoong walaupun Yunho hanyalah mantan kekasihnya namun setidaknya ia pernah –masih menyimpan sedikit cinta untuk pemuda bermata setajam musang itu.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara dibuat semendayu dan semanja mungkin, "Apa kau sudah pergi ke penjahit yang _Harabojie_ Jung rekomendasikan?"

"Hm… sudah." Jawab Yunho sambil memakan sup kimchi. "Aku bilang ingin melihat desain yang ia buat dulu sebelum memutuskan memakai jasanya atau tidak. 3 hari lagi dia akan mengirimkan hasil desainnya padaku."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sedikit kurang enak pada Tiffany." Ucapnya membuat ke-3 orang lainnya menatap bingung padanya.

"Kenapa. Jae?" Tanya Junki yang urung menegak es kopinya.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong meraba kalung emas putih berbandul kupu-kupu yang dihiasi oleh berlian kecil-kecil diatas permukaannya, kalung yang turun temurun diberikan kepada menantu keluarga Jung. "Harusnya Tiffany yang diberi kalung ini, bukankah kalian sudah berhubungan lama dan akan menikah sebentar lagi?" Jaejoong menatap Junki dan Tiffany yang nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapannya. Yunho sendiri memilih diam sambil memakan sup kimchi kesukaannya karena ia tahu Jaejoong sedang berusaha mengganggu mereka. Walaupun baru 3 bulan berhubungan namun Yunho paham betul bahwa dibalik topeng polos Jaejoong tersimpan wajah cantik lagi licik.

"Kami tidak akan menikah!" ucap Tiffany dengan ekspresi serius.

"… tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Ralat Junki sambil tersenyum. "Kau adalah calon menantu pertama keluarga Jung jadi kau berhak menerima harta turun temurun keluarga Jung. Itu hal yang wajar, jangan memikirkan hal yang macam-macam."

" _Well_ , _okay_." Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Meminum air es hingga tinggal bongkahan-bongkahan es saja yang tersisa didalam gelasnya. "Kau membelikan apa yang ku minta, Yun?"

"Ya." Jawab Yunho singkat. "Ada di dalam lemari bajuku di kamar." Tambahnya.

" _Jeongmal gomawo Chagyaaa_ …." Seru Jaejoong dengan wajah girang.

"Sama-sama." Sahut Yunho. "Kau bisa melihatnya dulu, kalau tidak sesuai keinginanmu akan ku tukar dengan yang lain. Aku membelinya di butik milik sahabatku."

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang menatap bingung padanya lantas mengecup _heart lips_ itu sekilas sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia terlalu bersemangat." Gumam Tiffany.

"Dia selalu bersemangat dan ceria." Balas Yunho. "Ku rasa Jaejoong benar. Kalian harus mulai memikirkan hubungan kalian. Sudah terlalu lama kalian bersama namun sampai sekarang belum bisa membicarakan soal pernikahan."

"Tidak…"

"Belum waktunya!" buru-buru Junki memotong ucapan Tiffany.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Menikah tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Gumam Junki tidak begitu yakin.

"Ya. Tapi tidak sulit juga." Ucap Yunho penuh arti.

 **3 3 3**

Menjelang sore, Tiffany berjalan sedikit ragu menuju kamar Yunho. Junki masih tidur dan mobil Jaejoong juga sudah menghilang entah kemana –kemungkinan sudah pulang jadi ia berpikir untuk menemui Yunho dan bicara dengannya secara personal. Kata _ahjuma_ Yunho berada di kamarnya semenjak makan siang tadi. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu pemilik rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam berponi yang diikat ekor kuda itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar orang yang pernah –masih dicintainya.

"Oh, Tiffany. Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Mata Tiffany terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang sedang Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan. Yunho yang hanya mengenakan kaus singlet dan celana buntungnya terlihat sedang menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam minim berenda yang sepertinya adalah sebuah _lingerin_. Bahkan bra itu hanya mampu menutupi tidak lebih setengah dari payu dara sintal Jaejoong. Secara keseluruhan apa yang dipakai Jaejoong benar-benar memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang molek.

"Dia ingin bicara padaku." Ucap Yunho yang beranjak dari atas tubuh Yunho.

"Kau mau pergi ya?" Tanya Jaejoong, "Padahal masih ada 5 pasang _lingerin_ lagi yang belum ku coba." Ucapnya terdengar sedih.

Yunho mengecup kening, mata, dagu dan bibir merah merekah Jaejoong berlama-lama sebelum melempar senyum menawannya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Kau coba sendiri dulu semuanya ya. Aku janji malam ini kita akan jalan-jalan."

" _Arra_." Mata indahnya berbinar-binar menatap raut sendu bercampur marah yang Tiffany coba sembunyikan. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. "Kalau kau coba merayu calon suamkiku, akan ku singikirkan kau!" ancamnya yang bukan hanya membuat Tiffany kaget melainkan Yunho juga.

 **3 3 3**

Di perpustakaan mini milik keluarga Jung, Yunho hanya menatap Tiffany yang semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu hilir mudik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Yunho mulai bosan melihatnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanyanya.

Tiffany mendadak berhenti, menoleh menatap Yunho dengan raut wajah keruhnya.

"Katakan! Ku rasa tidak baik bila kita berada di ruang sepi seperti ini berdua saja. Tunanganku dan kekasihmu bisa salah paham."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" ucap Tiffany tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak suka Jaejoong berada di dekatmu, aku tidak suka dia mencuri perhatianmu dariku, Yunho _ya_ …."

"Kau mabuk? Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan! Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" pekik Tiffany tertahan." Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, kau tidak mencintainya dan terpaksa bertunangan dengan Jaejoong demi Junki, kan?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Yunho _ya_ …"

"Dengar! Apapun yang kau katakan sekarang tidak akan berpengaruh lagi. Aku akan tetap menikahi Jaejoong terlepas aku mencintainya atau tidak." Ucap Yunho.

" _Ani_! Jangan berkata seperti itu! _Jebbal_!" Tiffany mulai terisak, berjalan perlahan menuju arah Yunho. Memeluknya erat sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Ketika hendak mencium Yunho tangan bahu Tiffany ditarik ke belakang.

"Mari bicara!" sedikit kasar Junki menari Tiffany, membawanya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Yunho diam saja melihatnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada perempuan, Jun!" ucap Jaejoong yang berdiri bersandar di sisi pintu.

Yunho tersenyum bodoh. Harusnya sejak awal ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkannya berkeliaran berdua saja dengan Tiffany. "Kau suka kemejaku?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tidak memakai lagi baju yang pagi tadi ia kenakan sewaktu datang ke rumahnya melainkan memakai kemejanya yang tentu saja membuat tubuh molek Jaejoong tenggelam.

"Aku suka aroma parfumnya…." Jawab Jaejoong asal yang langsung berjalan pergi diikuti Yunho yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau sengaja?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hm? Begitulah. Aku kurang suka orang munafik yang selalu memakai topeng ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Kau tahu? Itu membosankan."

Sesuai dugaan Yunho. Mungkin saja Jaejoong memang sengaja mempermainkan ia, Tiffany dan Junki namun entah mengapa Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Jaejoong. Yunho menyukainya –menyukai cara Jaejoong mempermainkannya.

 **3 3 3**

Waktu berlalu sangat membosankan. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong selalu membuat gara-gara dengan ke-3 orang itu, Tiffany berusaha meyakinkan Yunho perihal perasaannya, Junki selalu menggenggam Tiffany dalam area amannya walaupun sering kali terlepas dari pandangannya. Yang sedikit menyenangkan adalah pesta pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sebentar lagi akan terselenggara di sebuah hotel berbintang.

"Yunho…." Panggil Tiffany saat Yunho hendak menuju ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai tempat ia mengucap sumpah pernikahan.

Mengabaikan Tiffany yang berlari menyongsongnya, Yunho segera membuka pintu besar itu dan berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar pernikahannya, tersenyum pada segenap tamu undangan. Dapat Yunho lihat binar bahagia terpancar dari wajah kakeknya serta keluarga Jaejoong. Di samping ibu Jaejoong sudah duduk kakak laki-laki Jaejoong yang sengaja pulang dari Amerika, Yoochun. Yunho sempat menatap Junki yang duduk di sebelah kakeknya, sepupunya itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus padanya. Mungkin saja Junki merasa pernikahannya dngan Jaejoong adalah sebuah benteng yang akan mengamankan hubungan Junki dengan Tiffany. Ya, mungkin saja.

Sang mempelai perempuan sudah memasuki altar ditemani oleh ayahnya. Gaunnya yang berwarna putih bersih membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan seperti seorang putri. Tudung tipis yang menutup wajahnya membuat para undangan semakin penasaran dengan mempelai perempuan. Gaunnya yang panjang menjuntai menari-nari lembut di atas permukaan karpet merah. Bibir merekahnya tersenyum ketika calon suaminya mengambil alih tangannya dari sang ayah.

"Kau cantik." Bisik Yunho.

"Lebih cantik daripada mantan pacarmu? Tentu saja." Balas Jaejoong.

 **3 3 3**

Janji suci itu sudah terucap lancar dari keduanya, kantor catatan sipil pun sudah mencatat pernikah mereka, akte pernikahan pun sudah dikantongi. Pesta digelar dengan sangat meriah di tempat yang sama. Ucapan selamat meluncur dari bibir para tamu undangan, pujian serta doa-doa mengucur deras entah tulus ataupun tidak. Hingga tepat pada pukul 10 malam pesta meriah itu selesai digelar. Para tamu undangan satu per satu meninggalkan tempat pesta. Sedangkan keluarga kedua mempelai memilih beristirahat di kamar yang sudah dipesan di hotel yang sama.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Tanya Tiffany yang menghadang langkah Yunho memasuki kamar pengantinnya.

"Tolong minggir! Aku harus segera masuk dan menemui istriku." Ucap Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" jerit Tiffany.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya seharusnya kau tidak tidur dengan Junki." Ucap Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di mulut pintu yang ia buka. "Sekarang Jung Yunho adalah milikku! Kau benar-benar perempuan tidak tahu malu yang menggoda suami orang."

"Jae…" Yunho terkejut dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang hanya melilitkan handuk untuk membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku baru selesai mandi saat mendengar suaranya memanggil namamu." Ucap Jaejoong membela diri ketika diprotes mata setajam musang milik Yunho. Yunho melepas jas pestanya kemudian disampirkan pada bahu Jaejoong untuk menutupi tubuh istrinya, hanya ia yang boleh melihat tubuh indah Jaejoongg!

"Dengar! Kalau kau mencintai Yunho kau tidak mungkin bermain api dengan Junki. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Yunho kau pasti akan setia padanya, tidak akan selingkuh dengan Junki. Tapi lihat sekarang! Kau bilang kau mencintai Yunho tapi bercinta dengan Junki? Apa kau pelacur?"

Tangan Tiffany terangkat hendak menampar Jaejoong namun Yunho terlebih dahulu mencekalnya. "Jangan berani menyentuhnya, Fany!" ucap Yunho. "Jangan sekali-kali melukainya!"

"Sebagai seorang perempuan kau sangat plin-plan!" kesal Jaejoong yang langsung menarik tangan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu sedikit kasar.

Tiffany mematung. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata tajam yang Jaejoong ucapkan padanya. Ia mencintai Yunho? Benar. Namun kenapa ia malah bersama Junki? Kasihan? Terikat? Atau karena terbiasa? Ataukah jangan-jangan sebenarnya dirinya mencintai Junki namun ia tidak menyadari hal itu? Ataukah rasa bersalahnya pada Yunho yang membuatnya plin-plan selama ini? Tiffany merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika memikirkannya.

 **3 3 3**

"Kau dapat kiriman apa?" Tanya Yunho yang sedang meminum coklat panasnya sambil mengamati apa yang Jaejoong sedang lakukan –membuka sebuah paket berukuran cukup besar. Entah apa isinya.

"Aish! Dia benar-benar kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya menyindirku!" Jaejoong memasang wajah kesal usai membuka paket yang ia dapatkan tadi siang.

"Apa isinya?" Yunho meletakkan cangkir coklat panasnya kemudian menarik kardus berisi paket yang didapat Jaejoong untuk melihat apa isinya. "Oh…" Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat isi kotak itu membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong terlihat semakin cemberut.

"Dasar rubah menyebalkan!" kesal Jaejoong. Ia kira mendapatkan kiriman apa dari Tiffany yang sekarang menetap di Thailand –bersama Junki dan putri cantik mereka tentu saja. Ternyata hanya lusinan _lingerin_ aneka bentuk dan warna yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal. 5 tahun berlalu dan Tiffany masih sering menggodanya.

"Kau tetap seksi, Boo. Mau coba pakai?" Yunho yang melihat wajah cemberut istrinya semakin ingin menggoda Jaejoong. Melahirkan 3 orang anak sama sekali tidak merubah bentuk tubuh istrinya. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong tetap terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Bahkan kerap kali ada pria yang mencuri pandang pada Jaejoong ketika mereka pergi ke tempat umum.

"Dasar beruang mesum!"

Jung Changmin (4 tahun), Jung Hyunno (2 tahun), Jung Hyunbin (6 bulan) adalah hasil dari benih cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ke-3nya selalu membuat hari-hari di kediaman keluarga Jung seperti sirkus.

 **3 3 3**

Ketika kebimbangan itu menghampiri perasaan yang dipenuhi keragu-raguan, bercermin pada hati sendiri adalah cara yang tepat untuk membaca isi hati yang sesungguhnya.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **END**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Epep gaje yang tercipta ketika Yuuki harus menunggu seseorang lebih dari 1 jam -_-

Yuuki pun kurang paham apa inti epep ini. Setidaknya semoga sedikit menghibur ya.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Sunday, January 03, 2016

10:43:35 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
